True Beauty
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: What could be considered a life lesson. Short one shot with some deep stuff in there. Rated for a tiny lime and one curse word. AU. Sam Uley/OC.


True Beauty

A/N: I'll be brief, there is a lime and one swear. Some credit goes to my friend Cass (ignore the fact that it's the same name) she helped with editing. Hope you enjoy this short fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. You all know who does.

A/N re-edited March 18, 2011 Thanks to my one reviewer for taking the time to give me that advice it has been implemented. I still suck at tense, sorry.

* * *

Sam Uley was the Alpha of a pack of werewolves (or shape shifters, the facts were debatable). Cassandra aka Cass Johnson was just a normal human...sort of.

"Cassandra! Get down here!"

The yelling travelling up from the lower levels of a modest house in La Push, Washington State came from Cass' mother. And although she knew they were going to be meeting with some of her friends in the area she couldn't help going that tiny bit slower, just because.

"COMING!" She replied.

...

The people they would be meeting with were all members of the Quileute tribe and Cass was good friends with most of them, the only person she had not quite gotten closer to was Mr. Alpha wolf himself. Now most assumed that was because Sam had lost his care for any person that was not a part of the tribe he so diligently protected. But Leah; her closest friend, knew better. And she was planning to do something about it.

So when she arrived with her family at the friendly get together Leah somehow managed to get Cass and Sam isolated from the main action, both were extremely happy about this fact but they would never admit that to Leah.

Hours later as people were leaving, the newly exclusive couple emerged from the porch looking starry eyed and Sam finally had a date with the girl of his dreams.

...

That Saturday as Cass put on her new 'date' outfit and applied some makeup to her skin she thought about how she had to keep her blushes and giggling to herself as much as possible, though considering her feelings for the young man she was about to go out with that could be difficult.

Sam had decided to have a picnic up on the cliffs along First beach, only a few hours before sunset so that by the time they finished they could witness nature in her finest hour. And he knew it would be romantic, if not a little too far on the cheesy side.

And when they got there and gazed out over edge of the cliffs Cass gasped at the beauty of the unspoiled nature in the area. The night went by and she found herself falling deeper for Sam Uley.

"So what's your favourite colour?"

The question cuts through a peaceful silence as Cass attempts to know more about Sam. After a moment of thought he answers,

"Green"

"Okay... favourite number?" Sam smirked slightly at her cliché questions.

"Thirteen" Cass raised her eyebrows at this (Bella Style) then moved on.

"Favourite food?" She knows this is a good question, Sam and all the other La Push boys love their food.

"See food, spelt S-E-E food" He answers with a mock serious expression. She couldn't suppress a giggle at his answer. And deciding that she could not continue she let Sam take over the questioning.

"So what about you babe? Favourite colour?" His questions are innocent but his interest is deep as he learns about his beloved imprint. She nibbled her bottom lip gently before answering seconds later,

"That's a hard one, I guess Grey or pink" He continues asking the same questions she did.

"Favourite number?"

"Three" She answers instantly, a smile showing her happiness.

"Okay so what is your favourite food?" Sam smiles widely at her reply.

"Chocolate, I could live off the stuff."

As he asked the last question, Sam pulls a small pastry from the picnic basket that they had been carrying the food in. She takes a bite,

"No wait…it's whatever that was! Did you make this?" She asks, amazed at the wonderful taste of the food. Sam shakes his head.

"No, actually Leah made it. I was a little surprised she would want to help." Cass replies with a slightly confused expression,

"I'm not actually, ever since the party she has been doing everything she can to get us closer together."

She shakes her head at her friend's actions. But Sam is staring at her, he replies dazedly.

"You're right, I'll have to thank her later" He said with a grin then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

...

Over the next few weeks the pair went on many dates in many different places, all the while they fell deeper and deeper in love with each other. But to Cass it was a little frightening; she just loved him so damn much!

And another thing, she had a small problem. Sam had asked her to go swimming. Now this would normally be fine, but she had run out of waterproof make up, and she didn't want to have mascara running down her face in front of Sam. Now you might be thinking why doesn't she just not wear make up? One thing you should know about Cass is that she has a tiny self-esteem issue. Confidant as she may be with a bit of foundation and Eye…stuff, makeup-less Cass was very insecure, and that meant she wouldn't be going. Or maybe she could go and just not swim, that way she could still see Sam.

When they got to the beach Sam said they should have lunch first, after all then they could sunbathe for an hour before going in. She immediately agreed, glad for the delay.

One hour and a half later Sam was trying to get Cass in the water, she was downright refusing.

"Why won't you come in? The water is actually WARM" He pleads with such an exaggerated expression that she had to laugh, but still she refused to get in the water. Finally Sam looked her in the eye and noticed how she was trying to hide how uncomfortable she was.

"What's the matter Cupcake?" He asked, using a nickname for his girlfriend. He walked onto the shore, streams of water running down his muscular chest. She blushed though unable to move her eyes from his toned chest.

"I…I don't feel like swimming." She lied, wanting to change the subject but unable to reveal the truth.

Unconvinced Sam kissed her jaw from ear to chin.

"Really? Because I thought you loved to swim." He exclaimed.

Cass attempted to stammer out an answer as Sam kissed up her collarbone, up her neck and reached her ear.

"Tell me the truth Cupcake," he said in a deep husky voice. "You know I love you."

Her breath hitched when Sam said those fateful words, butterflies danced in her stomach and her heart soared. She couldn't help but tell him the truth then.

"If I go swimming my makeup will come off and I've always felt so insecure when I'm not wearing makeup. It feels like I lose all my confidence." She explained honestly sighing, damn that boy and his warm…soft…wet…amazing lips making her spill her guts. Sam's eyes widened slightly at her confession. He took her hands in his.

"But you're beautiful" He insisted softly.

A light blush crept up to stain her vanilla cheeks and when Sam realized what he had blurted out, the dark skin on his face turned red. But Cass wasn't ready to let this go.

"Yeah, you say that now while I have cosmetics all over my face." The protest escapes as barely a whisper.

Sam recovered from his light blush and grabbed a tissue from a pocket in his pants. Using the wet tissue he wiped off some of the makeup on Cass's face. She did not look impressed. Sam indicated the beige and black smudge on the tissue and looked her straight in the eyes.

"This does not make you who you are." He said seriously.

"But it makes me beautiful." Her face turned away from him as she replied, her voice even lower than before,

Sensing how seriously she felt about the subject Sam took her hand and gently pulled her face around so their eyes met.

"Everyone is beautiful in their own way, whether it's on the outside, the inside, or both. All they have to do…" His voice lowered to a whisper just like hers, "…all you have to do is find it. Believe that it's true."

The combination of words and the way he was touching her sent shivers down Cass's spine. But she was still so uncertain.

"What if I can't believe it?" She replies hesitantly, sniffing lightly to try and prevent tears from falling. One small tear escaped and Sam wiped it away instantly.

"You can find it, I know you can. And…and if you can't then I'll just have to show you how. Because I see you are beautiful, I see it every day. Not just your looks but also your amazing personality. And I love you for it" He finishes and the words sent her heart soaring and the tears began flowing freely as Sam said those words again, she knew that he meant them and she knew that she felt the same.

"I love you too Sam, so much." She replied, wanting him to know she felt the same.

Overcome by emotion and the beautiful nature all around them, Cass and Sam released their passion beneath the blanket of the stars in the sky.

Later, as the young couple lay together watching the sky, Sam Uley revealed his deepest most life changing secret to his soul mate.

"So you're a shape shifter and the form you take is a wolf...you're a werewolf?"

"Yes"

"I am surprisingly okay with that." He kissed her lips, relief radiating from his every movement and the matter was forgotten for the rest of the night…

...

Three weeks later as Cass sat in her room staring at the small plastic stick that would change her life, so many thoughts were running through her head. Surprisingly not many of them were negative. Sam was sitting next to her, arm wrapped tightly around her waist and an enormous grin on his face. In his excitement Sam is the first to break the silence.

"We're gonna be parents," He breathes, barely believing it.

"Oh my god..." Whispers Cass as the reality begins to reveal itself.

"We're gonna be parents." Sam says again, more loudly.

"What's my mum gonna say?" She can't believe what's happening.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Some of the earlier excitement returns with this statement.

"What's Leah gonna say?" She continues. Her voice is clouded with doubt and disbelief.

"You're gonna be a mom." Sam continues, slightly oblivious to his girlfriends' reaction.

"What would 'B' block say?" She adds remembering conversations with her old friends.

"We're gonna be parents." Sam says again, all the excitement he felt returned.

"We're gonna be parents." Cass replies looking him straight in the eye.

There is a pause as they stare at each other and let the news settle in their minds. Cass attempts to sort through all her mixed feelings and find some small grain of her boyfriends' excitement. Suddenly she looks away as everything crashes down on her mind.

"Fuck me!" She exclaims, unaware of exactly what she just said until Sam turned to her with a mischievous look in his eyes. He smirks,

"I already did."

The End

A/N: Hope that was enjoyable, constructive criticism would be nice, flames not so much. And who doesn't love a good review.

Laters!


End file.
